¡¡Olotan Sasazi Hokate! ¡¡Orozan Tatasi Hotage!
by Bjo-KS
Summary: Sakura entra al despacho de Kakashi, pero éste parece un poco cansado y no se entera de nada.
1. Olotan Orozan

Naruto & friends by Kishimoto.

 ** **:****

 **¡Olotan Sasazi Hokate! / ¡Orozan Tatasi Hotage!**

 **:**

Kakashi entorna los ojos ante la entrada de Sakura. ¿La había mandado llamar? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Leer todos esos informes y no salir del despacho en toda la mañana convertían a Kakashi en un Hokage que no era capaz de sumar dos más dos.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Sakura ante la cara de Kakakashi de agotamiento, mayor a la habitual.

-¿Te mandé llamar, Sakura-chan?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Estás bien Kakashi?

-Sí.

Sakura le mira dudando.

-¿Habíamos quedado? –vuelve a preguntar él.

Sakura se acerca hasta él y pone el dorso de su mano en la frente.

-No pareces tener fiebre.

-¿Qué está pasando? -cuestiona dando un paso atrás y dejando a un lado su habitual estado de indiferencia.

-No sé, dímelo tú. Tú eres el que me mira como si fuera un fantasma.

-Hum. No sé. Estoy cansado. ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta recuperando su gesto de pereza continua.

-¿Qué sucede de qué?

-¿Te estás riendo de mi? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Y quienes son esos críos que asoman su cabeza mirándome raro tras de ti.

Un niño y una niña, cada uno enganchado a una pierna de Sakura, asoman su cabecita por cada lado de ésta.

-Kakashi, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sasazi –dice el niño.

-Tatasi –dice la niña.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Kakashi confuso mirando a los niños.

-Orozan Tatasi –dice la niña.

-Olotan Sasazi –dice el niño.

-¿Orozan? ¿Olotan? –pregunta Kakashi aún más confuso.

Sakura coge al niño y se lo pone a Kakashi, todavía sentado en la silla, sobre el regazo.

-Me tengo que ir. Te tienes que quedar con él.

-Olotan –dice el niño tirando del chaleco a Kakashi.

-¿Quedarme con él? ¿De dónde sale? -pregunta sin entender nada.

-¿Kakashi, que demonios… –Sakura deja la frase a medias al ver como Kakashi levanta al niño por los sobacos y le separa lo más que puede de si-. ¿Qué haces?

-Sakura… ¿quiénes son estos niños?

-No te hagas el gracioso. Tengo que ir con Yumiko al hospital.

-OROZAAAANNNN HOTAGE! –grita la niña.

Kakashi se levanta y deja al niño sentado en la silla.

Toma a Sakura del codo y la arrastra al otro lado de la habitación. La sigue agarrada a la pierna de Sakura.

-Tchssss, vete. Vete. Vete con… él –indica Kakashi señalando al niño-. Tengo que hablar con ella un momento -dice inclinando la cabeza hacía Sakura.

-OTAZAAANNNNN! –grita la niña estirando la manos hacía Sakura.

Sakura mira a Kakashi sin entender nada. Se agacha a la altura de la niña y la gira en dirección al niño.

-Vete a jugar un poco -pide dándola un pequeño empujoncito.

La niña corre junto al niño y ambos empiezan a revolver todas las cosas sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Sakura? –pregunta susurrando entre dientes.

-Kakashi, ¿qué te pasa a ti? Deja de hacer el tonto.

-¡Olotan Sasazi Hokate! –grita el niño.

-¡Orozan Tatasi Hotage! –grita la niña.

-Se dice _Otosan Kakashi Hokage_. Y parad ya –les corrige un poco molesta Sakura.

Kakashi empieza a perder el color.

-¿Otosan? -cuestiona tragando con dificultad.

-¿Te encargas de tu hijo o prefieres ir con tu hija al hospital? -pregunta cansada Sakura.

-¿Mi hija? -Kakashi palidece más. Sakura cambia su gesto de cabreo por uno de preocupación.

-Kakashi… ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Mis hijos? –repite éste.

En ese momento el niño tira algo al suelo produciendo un gran golpe.

-Sakumo. ¡Para ya! –le regaña Sakura girándose.

-¿Sakumo? –pregunta Kakashi poniéndose aún más pálido.

-Kakashi -Sakura vuelve a ponerle la mano en la frente-, ¿ha pasado algo hoy?

-Yo…

-¡OLOSAN SASAZI HOKATE! –grita el niño.

-Yo… creo…

Tsunade entra corriendo en la estancia, y frena de golpe al encontrar a Sakura junto a Kakashi.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí –confiesa Tsunade a una Sakura confusa.

-¿Qué ha hecho Tsunade-sama? -pregunta Sakura en un tono de voz que deja claro que no está para bromas.

-Yo… nada. Es decir… nada malo –tartamudea mientras intenta retroceder hasta la puerta.

Pero justo entra Shizune impidiéndola escapar.

-¡Lo encontré! -grita Shizune chocando contra Tsunade.

-¿Encontró qué? –pregunta Sakura levantando una ceja.

Kakashi se encuentra rodeado de dos niños que no dejan de gritar "Olotan Hokate" y "Orozan Hotage" consecutivamente mientras tiran de su haori.

-Nada. No encontró nada –responde Tsunade empujando a Shizune fuera de la sala.

-Tsunade-sama, como no me diga ahora mismo que le ha hecho a mi marido le juro que… -levanta un puño en alto amenazante.

-¿Tu marido? –pregunta Kakashi poniéndose colorado.

Tsunade deja escapar un suspiro.

-No fue mi culpa. Ese zoquete no quería escucharme.

-¿Qué le ha hecho?

-Intenté borrarle la memoria de nuestra última conversación -confiesa como si nada.

-¿Qué hizo qué? -grita Sakura fijando su mirada en una Tsunade que teme por su vida.

-Algo salió mal, y le borró algo más que los últimos minutos –aclara Shizune desde detrás.

Sakura mira a Shizune con odio.

-Me da exactamente igual que haya sido mi maestra. O hace que _ese_ _zoquete_ –dice señalando a un Kakashi colorado- recupere la memoria, o le juro que será usted quien tenga que aprender de nuevo todo en su vida.

-Justo veníamos a eso –aclara Shizune ganándose otra mirada de odio de Sakura.

-Otosan, marido… Creo que necesito sentarme –dice Kakashi en un susurro a sus espaldas.

Los niños tiran de su túnica para llevarle hasta la silla. Una vez sentado los dos se suben sobre él y tiran de su cabello.

-¡Hagan algo! –increpa Sakura.

Tsunade no puede contener más una carcajada y rompe a reír.

-¿Seguro que no le quieres así? Seguirá siendo un holgazán, pero es gracioso. Mírale, está entre blanco y rojo. Casi tan mareado como cuando se enteró de que sería padre.

-Yo le veo más parecido a cuando os casasteis –agrega Shizune.

-Es cierto. –Tsunade no puede evitar seguir riendo-. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía hablar.

-No le veo la gracia. Quiero a mi marido de vuelta. YA -grita mirándolas amenazante.

En ese momento entra Shikamaru.

-Perdón, no sabía que estabais todos aquí. Volveré en otro momento.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –pregunta Kakashi desde su silla.

-¿Saber qué?

-Qué tengo dos hijos.

Shikamaru mira a Sakura sin entenderé nada. Y está niega con la cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien Hokage-sama?

-Yo creo que… -guarda silencio.

-¿Sí?

-No lo sé.

-Que problemático. Volveré más tarde –dice abandonando el despacho.

Sakura se gira hacía las dos mujeres de nuevo.

-Hagan algo. Ya.

Se acerca hasta Kakashi y obliga a los niños a bajar de encima de él.

-Cariño, te van a curar para que vuelvas a ser tu mismo. No te preocupes.

-¿Dos hijos? –pregunta Kakashi mirando a Sakura.

-Sí.

-¿Contigo? –vuelve a preguntar.

-Sí.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunta confuso.

-Sí.

-¿Segura? –pregunta de nuevo.

-¡OYE! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso prefieres estar sólo? –increpa molesta.

Kakashi no responde y se lanza a besarla profundamente. Sólo la suelta cuando necesita recuperar el aire.

-¡Orozan! ¡Otazan! –grita la niña tirando de su madre para separarlos.

-Hum –es toda la respuesta de Kakashi.

-Y parecía tonto –se oye a Tsunade al fondo.

-Ya lo hizo una vez, no sé que le extraña –comenta Shizune.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Sakura confusa y colorada.

-Volver a besarte por primera vez –dice con una sonrisa tonta.

Sakura gira a mirar a las dos mujeres. Vuelve a mirarle, sonriente y feliz.

Se gira de nuevo hacía las dos mujeres.

-Yumiko tiene que ir al hospital. Pueden llevarse a Sakumo con ustedes.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Shizune.

-Creo que sobramos aquí –explica Tsunade.

-¿Y el Hokage? Tenemos aquí justo lo que necesitábamos para… -continúa Shizune.

-Nos vamos ahora, luego volvemos para arreglar esto –corta Tsunade cogiendo a los dos niños, arrastrando a Shizune fuera del despacho y cerrando tras de sí.

-¡Que sea mañana! –grita Sakura para hacerse oír.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	2. Brócoli para cenar

No es exactamente una continuación, pero bueno, para los que dieron a seguimiento y pidieron una segunda parte... aquí va otra secuencia familiar./ Quien siga los Drabbles KakaSaku ya lo habrá leído /

:

Brócoli para cenar

:

-¡Porfa!

-No.

- _¡Podfa!_.

-No.

-Venga mama. Por favor.

- _Pod favod_

-He dicho que no.

-Eres una aburrida.

- _Ti_. ¡Una _abudida!_

Sakura frunce el ceño ante dos enanos que la miran con odio.

-Me da igual. Podéis mirarme como queráis.

-Papa nos dejaría ir.

- _Ti_. Papa nos _dedadía_ _id._

-Pues que mal que papa no esté –dice mirando por la ventana con preocupación.

-Sólo es un poco de nieve -dice el mayor, de cinco años, tirando de ella fuera de la ventana-. No le va a pasar nada. Deja de preocuparte y déjanos salir a jugar.

Sakura le mira molesta. El maldito mocoso podía leerla como un libro abierto, exactamente igual que su padre.

-Ahora mismo está cayendo muy fuerte. Dentro de un rato, cuando deje de nevar.

-¡Cuando deje de nevar la nieve desaparecerá! –gruñe el chico.

- _Abudida_ –vuelve a gritar la niña.

-Si. Una horrible y odiosa aburrida –dice Sakura tomando en brazos a la pequeña de poco más de dos años y recargándola sobre su cadera-. Pero una aburrida que manda sobre vuestras vidas. Tenéis mil juguetes, jugad a algo dentro de casa –añade empujando la espalda del niño hacía el pasillo.

-Una aburrida que se preocupa en exceso –se le oye bromear antes siquiera de que pise el salón.

-¡Papa! –gritan los dos niños al unísono.

Sakumo corre junto a su padre y se abraza a una de sus piernas. Yumiko estira los bracitos en su dirección.

-Te esperaba ayer –le regaña acercándose para besarle la mejilla.

-El tiempo lo complicó un poco –se excusa tomándola de la cintura para pegarla a su costado libre de niños y besarla en la boca.

-No con la máscara –le regaña.

Kakashi deja escapar una risilla. Toma a Yumiko de los brazos de Sakura y la deja en el suelo, donde la niña se agarra a la pierna libre de su padre en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te hemos echado de menos –reconoce Sakura bajándole la máscara para volver a besarle.

-Ellos sobre todo –ríe Kakashi poniendo una mano en cada cabeza a sus pies-. ¿Salimos a jugar con la nieve? –pregunta divertido y consiguiendo que ambos niños abran los ojos excitados.

-¡Siiiii! / ¡Tiiiii! –gritan entusiasmados a la vez.

-Genial. Llevo media hora peleando con ellos por esto y vas tú y los animas a salir.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

-Agradece a esa sonrisa tuya –dice levantando el puño.

-¿Entonces? –pregunta Sakumo mirándola con un puchero.

-Pero coged el abrigo y los guantes. Y poneros las botas de goma, y las orejeras. Y no olvidéis el gorro.

Los niños salen corriendo a su habitación.

-Eres la mejor madre del mundo –anuncia Kakashi cogiéndola por la cintura y volviendo a besarla-. ¿Sales con nosotros?

-Sí. Alguien tiene que controlaros –responde desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Sakura vuelve al recibidor con su abrigo puesto y Yumiko en brazos, donde Kakashi y Sakumo ya están preparados.

-¿Una carrera? –pregunta Kakashi mirando a Sakumo.

-¡Sí! Hasta la fuente. ¡El último come brócoli! –grita Sakumo abriendo la puerta y saliendo bajo la nieve.

-Cuenta, mama –pide Kakashi situándose al lado de Sakumo.

-Nada de carreras. Es peligroso –niega Sakura.

-Pero si es ahí mismo. La fuente se ve desde aquí –se queja Sakumo señalando una fuente apagada.

- _Abudida_ –se queja Yumiko desde sus brazos.

Kakashi la mira sonriendo y aguantando la risa.

-No es gracioso –le gruñe Sakura.

-No lo he dicho yo –se excusa.

Sakumo y Yumiko la miran con un puchero al que Kakashi se suma.

Sakura deja escapar un suspiro.

-A la de tres. Una –los chicos se preparan agachándose y poniendo las manos en el suelo-. Dos –Kakashi da un pequeño empujón a Sakumo que le hace trastabillar.

-¡Tramposo! –grita acusándole con el dedo.

-Kakashi –le llama con un tono que ya todos en la familia conocían como _tono de regaño categoría 5 de mama_. Al llegar a uno su puño se encendía en verde y preferías no ser el objetivo de su furia.

-Perdón, es que perdí el equilibrio en tu dirección y me apoye en ti –miente Kakashi mostrando un gesto triste.

-No te lo crees ni tú –protesta Sakumo.

-Papa _e'_ un _mentidoto –_ se oye detrás suya.

Kakashi se gira para mirar a Yumiko que le mira con una mueca de cabreo cruzada de brazos sostenida por Sakura.

-¿Qué le has enseñado estando yo fuera? –cuestiona mirando a Sakura.

Sakura se encoge de hombros.

-Los niños a esta edad son muy perceptivos. Se habrá dado cuenta de que tus excusas siempre son… _excusas_. –Viendo que Sakumo está preparado y Kakashi girado mirándola con recelo da la señal de salida- ¡TRES!

Sakumo sale corriendo, pero cuando lleva la mitad del camino la nieve está demasiado blanda y se hunde hasta casi las rodillas con cada paso.

Kakashi desaparece con un _puff_ y aparecer un metro delante de Sakumo, que pelea por sacar una de sus piernas atrapadas en la nieve.

-Eso es trampa –vuelve a acusarle Sakumo señalándole-. No vale desaparecer y aparecer –dice todavía tirando de su rodilla para sacar el pie de la nieve.

-Podría ir y volver diez veces y tú aún estarías intentando escapar –comenta Kakashi cruzado de brazos frente a él.

Una bola de nieve golpea a Kakashi por detrás chafándole el pelo.

-¿ESO CREES? –pregunta Sakumo a sus espaldas, sentado sobre el borde de la fuente.

Kakashi se gira para ver a Sakumo que se pone de pie en el muro de la fuente y hace unos sellos con su mano haciendo desaparecer al clon atrapado en la nieve, ahora a la espalda de Kakashi, con un sonoro _puff_.

-¿Cuándo…? -pregunta Kakashi asombrado.

-¿Qué te ha parecido mi truco? –pregunta altivo Sakumo.

Kakashi se acerca hasta él y le carga sobre su hombro.

-¿Cuándo has aprendido eso, enano? –a pesar del apodo, el orgullo se nota en la voz de Kakashi-. Tienes sólo cinco años, ¿quién te ha enseñado eso?

-Tío Naruto –responde pataleando en un intento por bajarse al suelo.

-Sólo espero que no te enseñe otro tipo de jutsus especiales suyos, o mama le matará –confiesa Kakashi subiendo la voz para que Sakura le escuche.

Sakura baja a Yumiko al suelo, que se sienta sobre la nieve y coge un poco entre las manos amasándola en un intento de crear una bola, y se acerca hasta ellos tomando a Sakumo en brazos.

-La próxima vez dile al tío Naruto que mama quiere hablar con él.

- _Abudida_ – es todo lo que se oye antes de que una pequeña bola de nieve dé de lleno a Sakura en el hombro.

Sakura y Kakashi se miran asombrados. Sakumo estalla en carcajadas y Kakashi aguanta la risa como puede.

Sakura deja en el suelo a Sakumo, que cae en la nieve agarrándose el estomago por la risa, y se acerca hasta Yumiko, agachándose a su lado.

-No la regañes –pide Kakashi sacudiéndose el pelo en un intento por quitar la nieve que le había quedado cuando Sakumo le lanzó la bola-. Es sólo una niña.

Sakura coge un montón de nieve entre sus manos y hace una gran bola.

-Listillo –grita Sakura riendo y lanzando la bola hacía Sakumo, todavía en el suelo riéndose.

La bola da de lleno en el culo del chico que se para en seco y se incorpora para mirar en dirección a su madre.

Sakumo coge un poco de nieve y hace una bola que lanza a su madre.

-Aburrida –grita a su vez riendo.

- _Mentidoto –_ y una nueva bola de nieve golpea a Kakashi en la cabeza que queda perplejo sin saber qué decir.

-¡Chicas contra chicos! –anuncia Sakura en un grito mientras hace otra gran bola que lanza a Kakashi-. ¡Tramposo!

Entre bolas de nieve e insultos cariñosos llega la noche.

Una noche en la que Kakashi tiene brócoli para cenar.

:::::

:::


End file.
